


Settling In

by sterlingstars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, dick lover viktor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: After the Grand Prix Final, Viktor and Yuuri make decisions about their future, which finds Yuuri moving to St. Petersburg with his fiance. Viktor is, of course, all too happy about this- and even happier to tell Yuuri that they have yet to christen his apartment. This is one challenge that Yuuri finds himself happy to accept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This started as me snowballing fun ideas on my nsfw twit one day, and as I realized I'm a writer and could make this little idea a reality, I sought out to deliver this completely self-indulgent little thing to all of you. Because let's be real, here- Viktor would be alllll too willing to rope Yuuri into something like this. Enjoy!

Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg with Viktor. It was a decision that he put a lot of thought into, something that kept him up a lot after the Grand Prix Final. Viktor presented him with the idea while they were still in Barcelona, packing their things and getting ready to head home after what had been a rollercoaster of a week.

“Move in with me,” Viktor had said, suddenly, and Yuuri had dropped the shirt he was folding, eyes wide. “Come to St. Petersburg with me, we can make it our home rink, live with me.”

And that had been that, really.

Now, a month later, Yuuri is here. The last of his things have arrived, and they’ve surprisingly made quick work of unpacking his things, placing them with Viktor’s. Little touches of Yuuri fill the apartment, and every time he looks at his throw blanket on the back of the couch or his shoes by the door his heart swells, ready to burst. His toothbrush is in the bathroom, his clothes are in Viktor’s closet, and… they live together.

They had been living together in Hasetsu, for sure, but this was different. They weren’t with Yuuri’s parents, or the onsen guests. They had complete privacy, and it was just the two of them and Makkachin, and, well. That was really something. 

He’s in the kitchen, now, finishing the dishes after dinner. It’s a little strange, cooking for two, but he’ll make it work, he knows. Makkachin is snoozing near his feet, on the rug in front of the stove, and Viktor is off somewhere, probably showering after the meal. Yuuri hums a little as he washes, the hot water soothing, and he’s just finishing up when he hears Viktor pad into the kitchen, feet bare on the hard floors. 

Without a word, Viktor comes up behind Yuuri and slides his arms around his waist, burying his face in the hair at the back of his neck. 

“Yuuuri,” he sing-songs, and Yuuri smiles and continues to work. Viktor is warm and smells like his soap, having freshly showered. He nuzzles into Yuuri’s back, nosing at his hair, and tightens his arms around his waist. “Are you almost finished? I want to relax with you, I feel like we haven’t gotten to do that since you moved in here.”

“I’ve had plenty to do,” Yuuri says with a light laugh. “And yes, I’m almost done. You’re so impatient.”

“How can I be patient when you’re right here? I have you all to myself in this apartment and I want to lounge with you.”

Yuuri laughs. “You’ll have plenty of time to do that if you just give me a few more minutes, hm?”

“I suppose.”

He can feel Viktor’s pout, and he laughs more as he finishes rinsing the last of the dishes, Viktor still clinging to his back. He grabs the hand towel off the counter and has just barely managed to dry his hands when Viktor starts kissing his neck. Yuuri giggles and turns to face him, smiling. He brings his hands up to Viktor’s face and grants him a kiss on the lips, which Viktor happily melts into. 

It starts off chaste enough, slow and sweet, but it quickly becomes clear that perhaps Viktor has different intentions. He slowly parts Yuuri’s lips, slipping his tongue past them to trace the shape before leisurely licking into his mouth. Yuuri melts into it, going a little slack in Viktor’s arms and bringing his hands up to his hair, holding onto it with a light but firm grip. Viktor’s mouth travels down, across his jaw and to his neck, leaving wet, sloppy kisses. 

“What’s got you so excited all of a sudden?” Yuuri asks, his voice shuddery.

“I realized,” Viktor says between kisses, “that we have yet to christen this place together.”

He’s blushing so hard he can feel the heat in his cheeks. “D-do you mean-”

“Mmmhmmm,” Viktor purrs into his neck. His hands go to Yuuri’s hips and creep under the hem of his shirt. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

“O-oh.”

“I’d like to get started now, if you don’t mind.”

Yuuri shivers as Viktor’s hands skim his sides before coming back down to squeeze his hips. He swallows, licking his lips. Viktor’s eyes are dark, pupils already a little large, and it makes his knees a little weak. 

“Yeah, we can start,” he says a little breathlessly.

Viktor hums, and kisses his neck again, hot and open-mouthed. This definitely isn’t how Yuuri saw the night ending, but really, he’s not complaining- not with Viktor’s hands on him, his mouth all over his throat. Viktor’s already hard and Yuuri can feel it through his thin sweats as Viktor turns a little and presses into him. Yuuri’s hands remain in his lover’s hair, gripping a little tighter when Viktor nips his earlobe.

“Let’s start here.”

He shudders, and in a smooth movement, Viktor drops to his knees. His face feels like it’s on fire, but Viktor looks utterly pleased with himself, grinning from ear to ear as his hands go to the waistband of Yuuri’s sweats. He doesn’t waste too much time in rolling them down Yuuri’s hips, resting the waistband of them at the middle of his thighs, not even pulling them down all the way. Yuuri is half-hard, and Viktor eyes his steadily growing erection with a hungry look. He flutters his lashes, a pretty little smile on his face, though it quickly turns lecherous as his slim fingers reach for Yuuri, gripping him to begin stroking and tearing a groan from his throat. 

“So warm,” Viktor says huskily, and Yuuri swallows heavily, reaching behind himself to grip the counter. 

His legs are already shaking a little as Viktor languidly strokes him to hardness, his hands skilled and quick. Yuuri’s fully hard and leaking a little before he knows it, panting slightly. Viktor looks utterly triumphant, still grinning in that dirty way of his as he leans forward. Yuuri shudders as Viktor’s breath ghosts the head of his cock, warm and teasing. A pink tongue darts out, and then he’s licking the head, and Yuuri groans, his head tilting back. Viktor keeps up with little kitten licks, teasing, and Yuuri just steadily groans.

“Viktor, if you don’t do something-”

“Hush, darling, let me work,” Viktor says sweetly. “I want to enjoy this, allow me that. Also, please keep making those noises, love, you know how much I love it.”

Yuuri flushes deeply, running a hand through his hair. His eyes flutter closed and he lets out a sharp noise as Viktor takes the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it almost thoughtfully. His hands go to Yuuri’s thighs, palms warm against the exposed skin, and rest there with a light grip as he slowly takes more of Yuuri’s length into his mouth, going at an agonizing pace. He looks up at Yuuri through his lashes, still managing to look like a little shit even as he’s sucking Yuuri’s cock. Typical Viktor. Yuuri fondly runs a hand through the man’s hair, brushing his bangs back and exposing the side of his face, giving Yuuri a much clearer view of the show.

Viktor, ever the showman, bats his lashes in a very pretty way as he continues to take Yuuri deeper into his mouth. One of his hands leaves Yuuri’s thighs to go to the base of his cock, slim fingers wrapping back around it to stroke lightly as he begins to suck in earnest. He lets out a moan at this, and Yuuri feels the vibration of it and shudders, tugging at Viktor’s hair as he moans himself. Viktor’s tongue is truly wicked, Yuuri discovered, and he puts it to use as he sucks, somehow managing to tongue at his veins and trace a little of the shape of his cock as he sucks. 

No one looks prettier with a cock in their mouth than Viktor Nikiforov. 

His heart-shaped mouth looks so pretty wrapped around the hardness as he sucks, and Yuuri watches as his lips get a little pinker, his cheeks flushed. His lashes flutter, silver against the soft cream of his skin, hand still stroking at the base as he works. He pulls off for breath, letting the tip rest against his mouth, and presses a kiss to it. Yuuri’s knees wobble, and Viktor chuckles low in his throat. He’s enjoying this very much, the tease. 

He mouths at the head before drawing it back into his mouth, and Yuuri lets out a ridiculous noise as the heat of Viktor’s mouth wraps around him fully again. He tugs at his hair, making Viktor groan, blue eyes closing in a little bit of bliss at the sensation of his hair being pulled. It’s one of Viktor’s favorite things, Yuuri knows- as insecure as he is about the thinness of it, he sure loves it when Yuuri yanks and pulls it. He puts a little more work into it, and Yuuri uses his free hand to brace himself against the counter again, his knees feeling weak as Viktor sucks.

He pops off again, licking up Yuuri’s length. He keeps eye contact the entire time, the blue of his irises swallowed up by his pupils, his lips swollen and pink. The sight is utterly erotic and obscene, and he sucks the head of his cock again when he gets to the top. He detaches himself once again and goes down, and Yuuri yells a little as Viktor’s tongue his hits balls, licking them almost languidly. His hand continues to stroke Yuuri’s cock as his tongue works below, and Yuuri’s thighs tremble. He’s minutely shaking all over, eyes wide and cheeks pink, a soft but steady stream of moans leaving him as Viktor plays him like a fiddle.

Their sexual relationship is still fairly new, but Viktor was a quick study and seems to already entirely know how to make Yuuri fall apart like it’s nothing. Yuuri’s still working on Viktor, but it helps that they’re both very enthusiastic and Viktor is not only patient, but always completely open to Yuuri’s advances, relishing in their exploration of each other sexually.

It also helps, of course, that Viktor just really knows his way around a cock.

He mouths at and sucks Yuuri’s balls, leaving him breathless and even more weak-kneed. Finally, he comes back up and starts sucking Yuuri’s cock again, much more enthusiastic, if such a thing is really possible. Yuuri feels himself getting close, feeling warm, and buries his other hand in Viktor’s hair, tangling his fingers with the silver strands and tugging.

“God…” he pants. “V-Viktor, Viktor.”

Viktor hums around him, and Yuuri bucks his hips the tiniest bit. Viktor’s eyes widen, and he pops off, cheeks dark.

“Keep doing that, if you’d like,” he says, breathless. 

“Um, you mean-”

He nods. “Please,” he groans. “I want you to.”

“Viktor, _God_ -”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything else, can’t, as he guides himself back into Viktor’s waiting mouth. He thrusts shallowly, starting off slow, and Viktor is looking at him with wide, pleading eyes. Gripping Viktor’s hair tightly, Yuuri starts thrusting a little more earnestly. He gasps as he feels his cock hit the back of Viktor’s throat, and the other man groans around him, looking utterly blissed out. Yuuri would be lying if he said he’d never imagined this sort of thing before, but the real thing is… well, it’s quite a sight. He’s never going to forget this image of Viktor looking utterly content and glassy-eyed while Yuuri honest to god fucks his face. His hands grip Yuuri’s thighs, just to have something to hold onto, as Yuuri keeps thrusting into the hot, wet heat of his mouth. 

Now, more than ever, he’s close. He wishes he could keep this up forever, but with the way Viktor is looking at him and moaning, and the feeling of his cock at his throat, Yuuri’s too close. 

“Viktor,” he gasps, still thrusting. “I-I’m close, Viktor-”

He gives a tiny nod, as much as he can in his position, and Yuuri groans loud and deep, shuddering. He thrusts a few more times, and pulls Viktor’s hair hard, making the other man sort of keen, and then he’s coming, legs shaking and knees wobbling. He has just enough sense to ease out of Viktor’s mouth some, and Viktor gasps for air as Yuuri pulls out all the way, the last little bits of come landing on his chin and open, swollen mouth. There’s drool at the corner of his mouth, disappearing under the curve of his chin, and his face is red, eyes wide and blown out. He whines high in his throat, and in a shaky motion that he still manages to make look graceful, pulls himself up and into Yuuri’s embrace.

Their mouths meet in a searing, open-mouthed kiss, and Yuuri gasps as he tastes his release in Viktor’s mouth. They lick into each other’s mouths, and Yuuri’s hands go down, down, down, until he finds the bulge at the front of Viktor’s thin pants. Viktor keens as he palms it, and Yuuri sort of growls as he feels the wet spot left by the precome Viktor has obviously been leaking. 

“J-just touch me Yuuri, please,” he begs, his voice hoarse and wobbly. 

That, he can do- and he does, gripping Viktor’s length as best as he can through his pants and rubbing. Viktor does a full-body shudder, and he makes a deliciously wrecked sound in Yuuri’s ear as he comes, slumping against him a little. 

They take a moment, both of them shaky and breathing heavily, just sort of panting into each other’s ears. Viktor slowly pulls away from Yuuri, and gives a devilish smile. His mouth is still swollen and he looks completely wrecked, his hair messy and mouth and cheeks red, leftover drool and come on his chin. If Yuuri hadn’t literally just come, he might be willing to bet he’d be hard again at the sight.

“You need another shower,” he manages to say, and Viktor laughs, a loud burst of a thing, shoulders shaking.

“That I do,” he says, and God, his voice is so hoarse. They’ll have a time explaining that to everyone at the rink tomorrow. “Come with me?”

“Of course,” Yuuri says, kissing his nose.

Compared to the explicit scene in the kitchen shortly before, their shower is mild and quiet. They wash each other, and they’re out in a timely manner. They forgo sitting on the couch and just head straight for the bed, crawling under the blankets and tangling themselves up with each other. 

“I came in my pants,” Viktor says with a laugh.

Yuuri is on the edge of sleep, but he laughs a little and leans forward to kiss Viktor’s nose.

“It was hot in the moment.”

“Thank you.”

They both fall asleep grinning like fools.

+

After the kitchen blowjob incident, Viktor seems to either have forgotten about his endeavor or is saving his next room for the perfect time. Knowing him, it’s the latter- as forgetful as he is, he has a good memory when it comes to promised sex, the fiend. Slowly, over the course of the next two weeks, Yuuri’s things finally become fully settled into the apartment, and it’s really beginning to feel like home. Truthfully, anywhere Viktor is could be considered home, but the apartment, and really, the city and Russia itself, have taken a lot of getting used to.

It feels better now, though. Yuuri misses Japan and Hasetsu, but being here with Viktor is worth every little bit of homesickness. 

Between finishing settling into the apartment, and getting back on track with their training, both of them have been very busy. On the in between, Viktor is taking Yuuri to all of his favorite parts of the city, showing him all the best places to eat, shop, or even just walk around. He smiles so widely when Yuuri tells him that he was right, and the seagulls do remind him of Hasetsu, just as Viktor had said the ones in Yuuri’s hometown had reminded him of St. Petersburg. Getting to know the city has been quite the adventure, and more and more Yuuri feels confident in his decision to come to Russia.

And of course, when he’s least expecting it, Viktor strikes again.

This time, they’re in the living room. It’s Sunday, and they have no training. It’s bitterly cold outside, keeping them indoors, though it’s a slightly thin excuse- the truth is that they’re just tired from their rigorous training schedule. Viktor himself has been working double-time to get back on top of his game after an entire season off, and Yuuri is working even harder than he did last season. 

Sundays are their declared lazy days, and they’re making good on it, curled up on the couch together. Yuuri is reading, Viktor is fiddling around on his phone, and Makkachin is napping in a choice spot in the bedroom, in the warmth of a choice sunbeam coming in through one of the windows. They’re still in their pajamas, barefoot and hair still a little messy from the morning, neither of them bothering to make themselves look presentable, since it’s just a lazy day in and they’re not having company.

Viktor adjusts, and with no preamble, wiggles his way to Yuuri’s side of the couch, sliding between his legs to rest against his chest. He peeks up at Yuuri upside-down, and Yuuri smiles, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“Hello there,” he says sweetly, in stilted Russian.

Viktor’s eyes light up, as they always do when Yuuri tries to speak Russian. He’s been trying his hardest to pick up some of the language, just to make it a little easier on himself. It’s hard to keep up with the activity in the rink when everyone around him is constantly speaking it, and he feels like it’ll just make his daily life a little easier, as well. Viktor, the sap, is absolutely delighted that Yuuri is trying to learn, and is always tickled whenever he speaks any of it, no matter how butchered his sentences are or how terrible his accent.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the cutest thing in the world?” Viktor asks in English.

He blushes. “Maybe once or twice.”

Viktor grins. “Well, I’m saying it again.”

Yuuri leans down and kisses his forehead again, and Viktor smiles.

“Kiss me,” he says softly.

He executes an awkward but endearing move where he turns around the couch, flopping onto his stomach so that Yuuri can properly kiss him. He takes Viktor’s face into his hands, holding him in place as he kisses him, slow and sweet. Viktor sighs into his mouth, and kisses him again when they part. Yuuri, helpless, lets himself be swept into it. He smiles into the kiss, and gasps a little when Viktor slides his tongue across his lip. 

It starts off slow and innocent enough, even when Viktor playfully nips at Yuuri's bottom lip, but it quickly escalates. Yuuri is, of course, helpless to Viktor's advances, and before he knows it, he's being ensnared in the nice little trap laid out for him. Viktor slides up a little adjusting his position, getting more comfortable in Yuuri's embrace. It's a little awkward on the limited space of the couch, but they've gotten good at fitting together in whatever spaces they can. A habit formed of wanting to be as close as possible whenever they could be.

Viktor's mouth, the sneaky bastard, moves off of Yuuri's and travels down his jaw, kissing across it until he gets to his neck. He leaves soft, open-mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin there, and Yuuri sighs sweetly. He moves his book to the floor and brings his hands back up to Viktor's face, cradling it slightly before his fingers slide into his hair. 

"Did you know that you smell like me now?" Viktor asks against his neck.

"Do I?"

"Oh yes," he breathes. "You smell like my laundry soap, like my air freshener, like St. Petersburg. It's intoxicating on you, thought you might have known that."

"I didn't," Yuuri says with a faint giggle.

"Well it is, and it drives me crazy. You make me a mad man, Yuuri. Maybe you didn't know that, either. I want you, all the time. I always want to be touching you."

He blushes, running his hands through Viktor's hair. "I-if it helps, I want the same."

"Yeah?''

"Yeah," Yuuri says, and punctuates it with a sigh as Viktor continues kissing his neck while he speaks, his mouth warm. "I always wanna be touching you, Viktor."

"Mmm, touch me whenever you like, angel," he groans into Yuuri's skin. "However much you want, wherever you want. Whenever you want- even if we're in public."

He flushes again. "Viktor, that's naughty."

"I'm a bad, bad man when it comes to you, Yuuri," he says, raising his eyes to meet Yuuri's his gaze sultry.

Yuuri swallows and breathes out a shaky exhale.

"You are a bad man, Viktor. You're up to something."

"Of course I am, love. You read me like a book." He walks his fingers slowly up Yuuri's chest. "We haven't christened the living room yet."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed, my Yuuri. And, since it's our lazy day, I thought this was a good opportunity. If you're up to the challenge, of course, sex is quite a strenuous activity..."

Yuuri smirks and rakes his nails lightly across Viktor's scalp, making the an practically purr. 

"Well, that depends on what you have in mind. It is lazy Sunday, maybe I don't want to do any of the work. Does your plan allow for that?"

"For you, I'll allow anything," Viktor murmurs. His eyes go dark, his voice going low as he says, "I'll do whatever you want, though I did have something specific in mind."

"Tell me," Yuuri says, a little breathless.

"I want to eat you out, Yuuri," Viktor whispers, and Yuuri shudders- when did he move his mouth so close to his ear? "I want to spread you open right here and eat you up. What do you say to that? Sound good enough for you?"

"Please," Yuuri moans, and Viktor smirks.

"Anything you say, darling."

His grin is all seduction, and they kiss again, deep and hot. Yuuri is stirring in his pajama bottoms, and he feels Viktor's growing hardness against his thigh as they move together. Viktor makes a little show of things, in typical fashion, looking at Yuuri with a smirk on his face, kissing down his neck. He lifts the hem of Yuuri's t-shirt, and presses kisses to his exposed stomach, light and warm and soft. He works his way up as he slowly pushes the fabric up Yuuri's torso, before finally exposing his nipples.

His mouth lands on one, kissing it, before he licks it, a slow, languid gesture that makes Yuuri groan low and deep in his throat. His nipples are sensitive, and Viktor takes great pleasure in exploiting this. He licks it few more times before he takes it into his mouth, sucking on it. Nothing overly dramatic, but he doesn't need to do anything else- Yuuri's sensitive enough there that even that simple action is already making him squirm. He whines, and Viktor moves to the other nipple, repeating his previous ministrations. Yuuri is panting when he's finished, now fully hard, and Viktor offers a bright grin.

He moves further down Yuuri's body, down on the couch, and reaches Yuuri's pants. He takes them off with no show, luckily, and leaves Yuuri in his briefs, with his shirt rucked up to his armpits. Yuuri whines, and Viktor strokes a hand over his clothed cock, making his huos buck a little at the friction, automatically seeking more, trying to get better pressure on his straining member.

"Mmm, not yet," Viktor says sweetly. "But soon. Promise."

Now he finally decides to take Yuuri's briefs off, tossing them unceremoniously onto the floor with his abandoned pajama pants. Yuuri looks down at Viktor between his legs, blushing furiously but so aroused it's ridiculous. Viktor knows how to push all of Yuuri's buttons, and he swears he's never been turned on faster by anyone in his entire life. Viktor can make him go from zero to one hundred like it's nothing.

Viktor positions himself, lying flat on his stomach, propped up by his elbows. Yuuri sees his long legs dangling off the armrest of the couch on the other end, his cute little bare feet swinging happily in the air. He fishes around and finds one of the small throw pillows, and swiftly tucks it under Yuuri, lifting his pelvis. He spreads Yuuri's legs himself, and he clushes furiously, turning his head a little to hide his face. Viktor chuckles sweetly.

"Such a pretty sight," he says, his tone dreamy. "The best in all the world, I think."

"Prettier than a gold medal?" Yuuri asks, a little breathless.

"Much better," Viktor says, voice low. "Better than a hundred gold medals. Better than all the gold medals in the world."

Yuuri laughs a little, and Viktor indulges him with a bright smile before he gets to work. He looks up at Yuuri as he brings his mouth to Yuuri's inner right thigh, pressing kisses to the soft skin there. He has stretch marks there, like the ones on his stomach, but Viktor loves them. The man always spends a little extra time on them, just to make Yuuri feel good, and he'd be a damn liar if he said it didn't work like a charm. He kisses his way across the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and Yuuri gasps, a high-pitched thing, as he traces some of his stretch marks with his tongue, slow and worshiping and sweet. 

"My favorite," Viktor says sweetly into his skin as he continues to press kisses and licks into it. "I love your legs, Yuuri, they're so pretty and soft. Especially these thighs-" He groans, loud and low and rumbling. "So soft and nice to touch, but so powerful. These thighs were made for sinful, terrible things."

"Like pole dancing," Yuuri teases.

Viktor bursts into a laugh, cheeks pink. "Yes, indeed- pole dancing."

He gets back to work, and when he meets the junction of Yuuri's leg and groin, he stops, making Yuuri groan. He moves to the other leg, repeating his routine and making Yuuri shudder more, his mouth softly open around a quiet, nearly steady stream of soft little pleased noises. Viktor looks all too happy to be in this position, kissing Yuuri's thigh reverently, like it's a privilege to be doing such a thing to what could possibly be considered a more mundane part of the body. 

Finally, he gets to that little junction again, and grins, wolfish and wide.He gives a little wink, and then he spreads Yuuri's legs a little further. Yuuri braces one over the back of the couch, the other hanging over the side, his foot sort of dangling above the floor, not quite planted. 

Viktor just dives right in, and Yuuri's back arches and he mewls as he feels Viktor's tongue against him, hot and wet. His enthusiasm is obvious, and Yuuri squirms as Viktor gets right down to business, licking at him. He keeps making little noises; breathy little sounds that verge on the cusp of moans, and it's already driving Yuuri crazy. They've only ever done this two other times, but Yuuri knows from those past experiences that Viktor is... very enthusiastic about this particular activity. 

His hands are on Yuuri's thighs as he goes at it, holding him spread apart. The image before him is utterly obscene, Viktor's eyes dark as he looks up to meet Yuuri's gaze while he licks at him relentlessly. 

"V-Viktor," he chokes out, hands gripping at the fabric of the couch to try and ground himself. "Viktor, God, oh my God."

Viktor just keeps going, and gets the tip of his tongue inside, making Yuuri moan raggedly. This is one activity that's sure to get him very vocal, which is also a win for Viktor, who loves it when Yuuri gets loud. The louder he gets, the happier and more aroused Viktor becomes.

His hips buck slightly as Viktor works his tongue into him, a steady stream of moans leaving him. Viktor looks all too pleased, and moans himself as he eats Yuuri out, thoroughly enjoying himself. The position isn't really ideal, considering the limited room of the couch, and Yuuri's legs are already getting sore, but it's hard to focus on that with Viktor's wicked tongue working its magic so skillfully. 

Viktor moves his face away, and Yuuri looks at him, puzzled.

"This position on the couch is... difficult," Viktor admits sheepishly.

"That's okay, honey, we can move to the-"

"No!" Viktor says, eyes wide. "It has to be in here, silly, that's the whole point of this. Don't worry, I have an idea."

He snaps up off the couch, and snatches the throw blanket off of the back of it, spreading it on the floor. He gets a pillow and places it on top of the blanket, and lies on his back, grinning widely at Yuuri.

"Come here and sit on my face, honey," he says sweetly.

Blushing furiously, Yuuri gets up on wobbly legs and moves to where Viktor lies, smiling brightly with the cleverness of his fix. He faces the couch and slowly gets down onto his knees, kneeling over Viktor's face. He looks very happy to be there.

"This will be much better," he says. "Now come on down to me, love, I'm not finished yet."

Gingerly, Yuuri lowers himself, and as soon as he can reach, Viktor gets back to work. His hands fly up to Yuuri's hips, and a moan tears itself out of Yuuri as Viktor's tongue meets him again. He leans forward, resting his upper arms on the couch, and lets his head drop, moaning loudly as Viktor licks at him, working to get his tongue back in. It feels incredible, and now that he has freer movement, Yuuri finds himself adding to the pleasure of it, and very gently rocks his hips, lightly fucking himself on Viktor's tongue.

Viktor groans underneath him, and squeezes Yuuri's hips.

"God yes, I love that," he says, his voice low. "Go on and keep doing that."

And, well, he can't really refuse that, so he keeps going, Viktor moaning. Their moans fill the quiet of the apartment, and Yuuri cries out, rocking his hips a little faster as Viktor's tongue gets in deeper. His cock is aching, but Viktor's attentions feel too good for him to worry about doing anything about it, in the moment. For now, he's content to enjoy this, and Viktor is too, judging by the ridiculous amount of noise he's making. Viktor keeps squeezing Yuuri's hips, and Yuuri grips the couch, moaning raggedly. Viktor is opening him up with ease, and it feels incredible. His forehead hits the couch, and he's panting, flushed.

He can't bring himself to do much else other than rock into Viktor's tongue and moan, whic satisfies the both of them more than enough. Viktor's hands on his hips are firm and hot, and Yuuri feels a little like melting. He's in a haze, eyes fluttering closed as Viktor works him open, languid and lavishing. Always attentive and enthusiastic. Heat pools in Yuuri's spine, making his stomach jump a little, and he groans deeply.

"V-Viktor, can I touch myself?"

"Of course," he replies, a little breathless. "Don't let me stop you, darling."

Yuuri groans deeply as he brings a hand to his cock, letting out a cry as he wraps it around himself. He's so hard it aches, and he's leaking everywhere, a steady little stream of precome slicking down his shaft. He bites his lip and thinks better of it, allowing himself to let out a throaty, deep moan as he starts to stroke himself.

He starts off slow, not wanting to overwhelm himself, and also not wanting to come just yet. He enjoys drawing it out, likes the feeling of being strung out on pleasure, so he indulges, trying to take his time without torturing himself. Though he's keeping it light, the friction on his cock is a relief, and he steadily groans as he strokes himself, shaking around Viktor. Yuuri is trying his best to maintain a balance of concentration, rocking back on Viktor's tongue while still trying to maintain a steady hand on his cock. The pattern becomes too erratic and isn't smooth at all, but Yuuri doesn't even care, lost to the sensations of his and Viktor's ministrations.

Try as he might to draw it out, though, he feels himself getting close, and really, at this point, he's a little powerless to stop it. His thighs are shaking, and Viktor just keeps going at him, relentless, even when Yuuri's hand is shaking on his cock, stuttering. 

"Ah, I'm, ah, I'm close," Yuuri keens. "God, oh my God."

Viktor doesn't stop to respond to him this time- just plunges his tongue a little deeper, making Yuuri shudder, a full-body thing. He's shaking pretty hard, but he concentrates heavily on the movement of his hand on his cock, stroking faster now. He teases the head, gives himself a squeeze, and this times perfectly with a really good swipe of Viktor's tongue. Yuuri shouts, loud and hoarse, and he comes, covering his hand in his release. His hand shakes as he strokes himself through it, thighs still shaking hard, and Viktor moans under him. He takes his mouth away, and moves away from Yuuri.

In a daze, Yuuri lets himself be moved a little, and he sits down on the floor, his back resting on the couch. Viktor sits next to him, flushed and a little wide-eyed, his pants pulled down enough to expose his cock, which is very hard and glistening at the tip. 

"Let me," Yuuri says, and before Viktor can try to protest, he reaches over and takes his cock in hand.

The Russian groans, biting into his lower lip, his hips bucking instinctively into Yuuri's touch. He does it just how Viktor likes, and Viktor is panting and moaning next to him, trying to spread his legs as best as he can while his pajama pants are still on and around his thighs. Yuuri looks at him, smiling, and Viktor groans deeply.

"Just like that, love, that's it," he groans, arching up a little. "God, yes, that's it."

A few more strokes do the trick, and he comes with a shout of Yuuri's name before slumping forward a little, panting. He lifts his head after a moment, his face sweaty and bangs in disarray, but he gives Yuuri a warm, satisfied smile. 

"Was it good, love?"

"Of course," Yuuri says brightly. "I wish I could have returned the favor..."

Viktor groans and lets his head fall back onto the couch, running a hand over his face.

"Oh, Yuuri, you can't just say things like that. My stamina's not what it used to be you know, you monster. You're so cruel to me sometimes."

Yuuri laughs. "We have an entire day to make up for it," he says with a wicked little smile.

Viktor's eyebrows go up. "My, Yuuri, aren't you ambitious."

He giggles, and gets to his feet, his legs a little wobbly. "Come on, let's go shower while you recover."

Viktor rolls his eyes, but allows Yuuri to help him off the floor. They leave the blanket where it is, resigning to picking it up later, and make their way to the bathroom. And if they make use of the fact that Yuuri is still pretty open while they wait for Viktor to recover, well. 

They can't say they aren't resourceful.

+

Last, but definitely not least, is the bathroom, which by some strange miracle, they haven't actually managed to have sex in. Most of the time, even when they shower together, it's after they come home from practice, so they're sweaty and tired and just trying to finish so they can eat or dive into bed. Even the other week, after the living room incident, they showered in a more timely manner so they could make their way to the bed (where Yuuri did, enthusiastically, return the favor, and by Viktor's account, make him see God).

Viktor points out to him one evening as they make lazy laps around the rink that they haven't, in fact, utilized the bathroom for the purpose of sex yet. Yuuri nearly runs right into the barrier, sputtering, and he doesn't miss Yurio's snicker from across the rink, because of course he saw that. He turns to Viktor, face red, and goes to make his way off the ice, flustered.

"All I'm saying is it's true, and I won't rest until we take care of it," he says firmly, following right behind Yuuri as he goes to a bench to sit and remove his skates. 

"You uh, could have waited until we got home to mention it."

"I didn't want to forget!" He says with a little pout. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, in an exasperated way, but one that is also incredibly fond, because his fiance really is a piece of work. They make their way from the rink, and by the time they get home, Yuuri is on edge, because Viktor spent the whole way there whispering very suggestive things into his ear.

They practically burst through the door, and as soon as it's shut and locked behind them, Yuuri slams Viktor against the wall, kissing him roughly. Viktor's hands are all over him, grabbing and petting squeezing wherever they land, and they're panting into each other's mouths, flushed and heated. 

"You're despicable," Yuuri says against Viktor's neck as he moves his kissing assault.

"But you love it, clearly," Viktor says after a soft moan, brought out by a scrape of Yuuri's teeth against his throat. 

There's not much room for talking after that, since Yuuri is occupied with biting and licking at Viktor's neck, and Viktor is busy squeezing Yuuri's ass for all it's worth. They stumble through the apartment, losing bits of clothing and things they're carrying with them, and finally make it to the bathroom, breathless and overeager. Viktor gets the water going while Yuuri finishes stripping, and when he's done, he starts to strip Viktor, who's startled, but allows the younger man to do as he pleases, tossing his clothes carelessly to the tile floor.

"Oh, I love it when you take charge," Viktor says, his voice husky. "You gonna toss me around in there, Yuuri?"

Yuuri grins, and they step into the shower. "Maybe."

Viktor chuckles, and they close the door. Yuuri immediately backs him against the wall, and Viktor receives him eagerly, mouth open to his kisses, arms going to his hips. They're both already hard, and they both shudder and groan as their erections brush once they press their bodies together. Yuuri rakes his hands through Viktor's hair, making him groan, and they kiss heatedly at first, enjoying the sensation. 

The water is ridiculously hot, and the shower and bathroom quickly fog up, the air hot and heavy. It sort of adds to the atmosphere, in its own way, and kind of makes Yuuri think of the onsen back home. He guides them under the water, and they both sigh with relief as the heat of it sinks into their skin.

"We'll get clean first, and then we can do whatever we like," Yuuri says sweetly as he grabs the shampoo. 

"But I want to start now," Viktor whines.

"You're still gross and sweaty- talk to me once you've washed up."

"Such a tyrant," Viktor says, pouting as he grabs his loofa and body soap.

Yuuri laughs as he washes his hair. They make quick work of themselves, and Yuuri is pretty sure this is the fastest shower Viktor has ever taken in his life. The man is well known for hour long showers, taking extra time to pamper himself and perform his beauty routine whenever he gets in the bathroom. It seems that sex, however, is the best motivator to get him to move it along. Yuuri finds this amusing, since not even the promise of dinner can draw him out early. 

Once they're clean and rinsed off, Yuuri goes back to business, backing Viktor up against the wall again. His face lights up, and he bares his neck to Yuuri again, who gladly dives in to lave it with more kisses and teasing bites. In the middle of this, he brings his hand to Viktor's cock, brushing it and making him shudder and groan. 

"Don't tease me anymore, Yuuri, I'm begging you," Viktor whines. "Have mercy on me darling, please."

Yuuri chuckles, but obliges him, and wraps a hand around him. His strokes are sloq and lazy, but Viktor seems placated for the time being, slightly thrusting into Yuuri's strokes and groaning. 

"You're good to me," he says, resting his forehead on Yuuri's shoulder. "You're so good to me, my love, you're the very best." Yuuri smiles. "But you would be even better, I think, if you did something a little more."

"Oh, so my handjobs aren't good enough for you?" Yuuri asks, pouting. "I thought they were good, too."

"Of course, sweetheart, but something tells me that's not all you had in mind."

"You know me too well."

Viktor' brightens up at this, and without further ceremony, Yuuri opens the door of the shower for a flash and steps out. He dries his feet off and dashes into the bedroom to grab the lube ouf of the nightstand. He runs back in, and pushes himself back into Viktor's arms as soon as he's inside. Viktor's eyes widen at the sight of the familiar bottle, and he grins, eyes bright.

"Oh, Yuuri, you do know how to treat a fellow."

"Always, for you," he says, kissing his fiance's nose.

Wordlessly, Viktor turns around and braces his hands against the shower wall. Yuuri coats his fingers with lube and sets the bottle on one of the shower shelves, humming softly all the while. He groans, loudly, when Viktor reaches behind himself and spreads his cheeks, exposing himself.

"You're so pretty," Yuuri breathes.

He can't see Viktor's self-satisfied grin, but he knows it's there. He reaches forward, putting his free hand on Viktor's hip, and circles his entrance with the other hand, using his index finger. Viktor shudders and pushes himself backward a little to meet the contact, moaning softly. Yuuri doesn't tease for too long, though, and slowly starts to work the first finger in. Viktor groans, head drooping to rest against the wall of the shower. The water streams down Yuuri's back, hot and soothing, and he works, concentrating, listening to all of the little sounds Viktor is making.

He works the first finger in, thrusting it gently, moving it around, but Viktor, in typical fashion, quickly gets impatient.

"Come on Yuuri, put in another, I can take it," he pants. "Please, I've been wanting this all day, please don't tease me."

"You're so needy," Yuuri says with a little laugh.

Viktor doesn't get his chance to respond, because Yuuri is nice and is starting to work the second finger in. He likes to take is time, despite Viktor's impatience, but he's not going too slow, because he doesn't intentionally want to be cruel. Though he has to admit that he likes it when he gets Viktor to beg- he's very, very good at it. This isn't the day for it, though, so Yuuri works at a quicker pace. Viktor is enjoying himself, and has taken his hands off himself to brace against the wall again, panting a little as Yuuri works him open.

He scissors his fingers and Viktor yelps, back arching a little. Yuuri smiles a little, and soothes him by leaning forward to press kisses to his back, between his shoulder blades. He tastes clean, his skin warm, and it's pleasant.

"You're doing so well," Yuuri says sweetly. "I know you're a little impatient, but relax for me. This will be good, it's alright."

Viktor takes a shuddering breath. "I know, love, I'm just eager for you. Always, you know."

Yuuri smiles and presses another kiss to his back, rubbing his hip. "I know. Ready for another?"

"Oh God, yes," he groans.

Yuuri works his third finger in with the others, going a little slower this time to ease Viktor into the stretch. The other man groans deeply, shuddering, and Yuuri soothes him as best as he can, kissing him more and rubbing soft, soothing circles into his hip, which he's kept his hand steadily on. Viktor is shaking every so slightly, and he's just steadily moaning, the sound echoing off the shower walls and through the tiled bathroom.

"I love the way you sound," Yuuri says, his voice trembling a little with the force of his arousal, which has just renewed itself with vigor at the sight of Viktor taking three fingers so easily.

The response to this is an intentionally loud moan from Viktor, and Yuuri groans. 

"Ready?"

"Yuuri," Viktor whines, high in his throat.

He pulls his fingers out, and grabs the lube from the shelf so he can slick himself up. He makes quick work of t, careful not to linger, and puts the bottle back in its resting place before he grabs Viktor's hips bringing him closer. Viktor, the tease, reaches behind to spread himself open again, and Yuuri groans deeply at the sight of his exposed, stretched hole. 

He lines himself up, and grabs Viktor's hips for support as he slowly begins to sink in. Viktor's tight and hot around him, and Yuuri will never stop enjoying this particular feeling. Viktor shudders and moans breathlessly as Yuuri inches forward, and when he bottoms out, they both moan. 

"God, Yuuri," Viktor moans.

Yuuri just groans in response, and slowly, he starts to move. His thrusts are minute, gentle, but they're still enough to make Viktor shake and moan. He takes his time, easing into a rhythm and allowing Viktor to get used to the stretch, before he starts to move with more intent. He pulls out farther, nearly pulling out, and thrusts back in, hard. Viktor yelps throwing his head back, and he meets Yuuri's thrust with one of his own, rocking his hips.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, yes," he groans. "Come on, love, fuck me, I want it."

"Y-yeah?" Yuuri asks, voice wobbling. He loves it when Viktor talks like this, and feels a hot wave of arousal sweep through him, making him shudder. 

"Yes, Yuuri, yes," he gasps. "Don't hold back, I want it hard, baby, come on."

"Oh my God," Yuuri groans.

He complies, though, and picks up the pace a little on his thrusts, adding more power with the speed to really drive himself into Viktor. The sound of skin slapping is amplified in the confined, space, utterly obscene, and the sounds of their moans are bounding loudly off the walls, echoing back to them.

"You feel so good," Yuuri says after a drawn-out moan. "Viktor, you're so tight."

Viktor groans. Yuuri grips his hips harder, drawing a moan out of him, and he keeps thrusting, picking up even more speed. He's practically bouncing Viktor on his cock, and the other man is just letting it happen, hands braced against the wall to keep himself from falling, head lolled forward, letting out a steady stream of noise. He's trying his best to meet Yuuri's thrusts, but he's getting a little lost to it, content to let himself be led instead, back arching a little.

The angle changes ever so slightly with this, and Viktor screams a little as Yuuri brushes his prostate.

"Yuuri, oh my God, right there," he says, breathless, his voice a little wild. "Just like that, just right there, God, fuck, don't stop."

There's no way he would want to stop, so he does his best to maintain the angle, hitting Viktor's prostate. He's crying out, loud and echoing, and Yuuri is groaning.

"Touch me," he begs. "Please, baby, I'm close, please touch me."

He doesn't have to be told twice, and Yuuri wraps a hand around Viktor's cock, making him keen. He stokes, and his thrusts falter a little as he tries to establish a good rhythm, but Viktor is so blissed out that he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He's moaning steadily, babbling in a mix of broken English and Russian, with definite shouts of Yuuri's name mixed in the mess.

It doesn't take long after that, and Viktor's back arches while he comes with a shout, loud and hoarse. Yuuri strokes him through it until he starts to tremble, and takes his hand off his softening cock. Viktor clenches around Yuuri with his release, and he groans deeply, shuddering, He feels the tell-tale pooling of heat in his abdomen, and his balls tighten.

"I'm, I'm gonna-"

"Do it," Viktor groans, his voice absolutely wrecked. "Please, I want you to, go on."

That does it and Yuuri comes with a hoarse cry, thrusting through it. Viktor takes it like a champ, and Yuuri fills him. Slowly, he pulls out, getting a little come on Viktor's lower back, but that can easily be taken care of, even if the water is much cooler now. He lets out a deep, shuddering breath, and runs a hand through his hair. Viktor turns around, leaning his back against the shower wall now, and looks at Yuuri with bitten-red lips and glazed eyes. 

"Was it worth that teasing earlier?" He asks sweetly.

Yuuri rolls his eyes and hauls him under the spray. "I'll never tell."

Viktor laughs. They help each other clean up again, and step out, wrapping each other in towels before going into the bedroom, where they get dressed. Instead of cooking dinner like Yuuri had intended, they order takeout and eat on the couch, feeding little bits to Makkachin, who they're giving extra attention since they ignored him when they got in, in favor of mauling each other. Luckily for them, the poodle is extra forgiving when there's scraps involved.

They settle into bed shortly after disposing of their takeout containers, beat from a long day of training followed by some rather vigorous sex. They settle in and wrap around each other, and Yuuri sighs softly.

"I have the very best ideas," Viktor says softly.

Yuuri bursts into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed, and encourage feedback! Your comments fuel me, my friends. Find me on twitter at @sterling_stars, where you can watch me scream in real time about my ridiculous amount of wips.


End file.
